Supliendo a la Profesora
by Ale W
Summary: Neji se dio cuenta de que las preguntas de los niños son ineptas y muy fastidiosas. Pero también aprendió que algunas pueden tomarte muy desprevenido...bastante desprevenido.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo de Kishimoto.  
**Aclaraciones: **One-shot. No más que este capítulo. Dedicado muy especialmente a** Usagi**; espero rías o por lo menos curvees tus labios en una sonrisilla piadosa.

**Supliendo a Tenten-sensei**

—Anda, Neji… serán a lo mucho 2 horas —suplicó por milésima vez, Tenten. Neji llevaba la mayor parte de la mañana negando con su cabeza. A pesar de que él, prácticamente, cumplía todos los pedidos de Tenten, ésta era la más ridícula si se lo preguntabas: encargarse de un grupo de chiquillos mal olientes y torpes en la escuela ninja.

Tenten volvió a suplicar.

—Tenten —sentenció cansado Neji.

—Por favor, juro que no muerden —admitió Tenten, colgándosele del brazo mientras le plantaba un beso cálido y sencillo en la mejilla de Neji… una de las tantas cosas a las que él no se podía contener.

"Quizá tenga razón" pensó no muy convencido Neji; quien al otro día ya estaba cruzando el umbral de aquella puerta desgastada de madera con un letrero minúsculo que adornada el marco de la puerta; blanco con un marco negro donde en el centro tenía un "H3" escrito en negro.

Neji suspiró, queriendo regresar el tiempo para volver a negarse; pero en fin, sabía que tenía que cumplir con su misión; y ninguna misión dejaba incompleta.

Cuando su pie izquierda toco el piso de la otra habitación, todo el saló quedo en silencio; expectantes a lo que se aproximaba… Neji sintió alivio, no tendría que gritar para que los alumnos guardaran silencio o ocuparan sus respectivos asientos.

Con un compás lento y rígido se posicionó en el escritorio de Tenten, mientras Neji observó cómo todos, cada uno de los alumnos tenían la mirada fija en él.

Se sentó mientras acomodaba su traje AMBU y dejaba la máscara en un extremo del escritorio.

Una niña carraspeo y se levantó de su asiento. Neji sintió desfallecer; las preguntas comenzaban. Pero de inmediato cambió de opinión, la niña tenía una mirada brillosa, como si quisiera llorar, mientras los labios se le curveaban para mostrar una sonrisilla.

—U-usted… usted… usted es —tartamudeó la chiquilla mientras Neji levantaba una ceja.

—Hyuuga Neji —aclaró sin más—Te pido que vuelvas a tu asiento.

La chiquilla soltó un chillido de alegría y se sentó, obediente, en su asiento.

—¿Y Tenten-sensei? —preguntó un niño desde su asiento, con gafas y un peinado ridículo.

—Tuvo que salir, no tardara más que 2 horas —explicó Neji con su voz profunda.

—¿A dónde tuvo que salir? —interrogó de nuevo el niño. Neji resopló con disimulo.

—Creo que no te corresponde saber —silenció Neji mientras el niño hacía un mohín, bastante molesto por la respuesta fría de Neji.

—¿Y no nos aplicará clases? —cuestionó un niño robusto, quien se escarbaba la nariz sin disimulo.

—No soy apto para dar clases —contestó serio Neji. Los niños comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos mientras, unos veían con ojos emocionados y otros con miedo; e incluso otros se atrevían a verlo con ojos maliciosos. Neji se percató de cada una de las miradas… ninguna le incomodó o hizo sentir impotente; era obvio que podría con un grupo de niños.

El aula se quedó en silencio mientras observaban a Neji, y él los observaba a ellos.

—¿Pero por qué no puede aplicar clases?… usted, si no me equivoco es AMBU —interpeló una niña, arrogante y sabionda.

—Porque no tengo el consentimiento de un título como profesor —respondió Neji inclinándose sobre sus codos, haciendo que la niña se recargara en su pupitre.

El salón volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Neji estaba realmente sorprendido, creyó encontrarse con niños bastante desordenados, pero parecía que Tenten los había educado bastante bien, o por lo menos mostraban orden en el salón de clases, cosa que agradeció profundamente Neji; el _trabajo_ sería más ameno.

—¿Usted tiene perros, Neji-sensei? —consulto, bastante emocionado, un chiquillo escuálido y medio pálido.

—No, no tengo —respondió inmediatamente, Neji, exaltado por el nuevo sufijo que le había dado el niño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó otra vez el niño, bastante interesado.

—Porque requieren cuidado y cariño —rebatió Neji, comenzaba a cansarse.

—¿Y por qué no se los da?

—Porque no tengo tiempo para cuidar de un perro.

—¿Y por qué no tiene tiempo?

Neji sintió su sien palpitar.

—Porque soy AMBU.

—¿Y por qué es AMBU?

—¡Argh! —gruñó el niño robusto—¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! ¡Eres peor que Yumi cuando le dan azúcar! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que a ti no te han dado nada! —gritó bastante exasperado el niño.

La niña a la que se referían soltó un gritillo bastante indignada.

—¿Me estás diciendo desesperante acaso? —interpeló el agredido. Neji estaba a punto de intervenir.

—¡Sí! ¡Desesperante!... Vamos, deletrea conmigo: "D-E-S-E-S…

Lo último que vio el niño robusto fue a Neji posarse en frente de él en menos de una fracción de segundo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un lápiz afilado que iba directamente a la cabeza del niño.

Todos los espectadores musitaron un gran "Ohhh" mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban y miraban anonadados a Neji, olvidando que el niño robusto pudo haber sido agredido por un lápiz filoso.

Neji de inmediato sentenció al niño agresor con una mirada fría y fulminante a lo que él sólo se sentó arrepentido en las penumbras de su asiento. Sabía cómo era Tenten de exigente con su materia… pero sintió escalofríos al ver qué tan bien los entrenaba como para usar lápices a modo de armas; nada bastante peculiar, pero sí lo era si se trataban de niños menores a 7 años.

Regresó a su asiento resoplando, comenzaba a exasperarse y a frustrarse. Rogó por una clase normal lo que restaba de su estancia ahí.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Neji pudo respirar aliviado.

—Neji-sensei… ¿por qué Tenten-sensei lo escogió para cuidarnos? Y no al viejo Iruka-sensei —interrogó un niño con un mohín bastante parecido a los que hacía Naruto. Algunos niños comenzaron a reír, seguramente le habían hecho bromas a Iruka-sensei. Aunque siempre fue un buen maestro, los años comenzaban a arrematar en su contra y eso, sin duda ya se comenzaba a reflejar.

—Porque Iruka-sensei necesitaba un descanso —respondió claro Neji.

Todo el salón pronunció un gran "ahhh" en un especie de canturreo.

La hora pasó sin más… Neji comenzaba a acostumbrarse, aunque seguía un poco incómodo con todo eso de "Neji-sensei" y demás.

Comenzó a escuchar un mormullo, parecía como si uno de los niños estuviera cantando. Hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a meditar un poco. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a perderse en su mente.

—_Sí, sí… ¡hey! ¡hoo!... las flores son azules en el mundo multicolor. ¡Largo camino hacia el sol!_

Neji juntó sus cejas… si eso que escuchaba era una canción, pensó que era la más desentónate y estúpida que haya escuchado en su vida. Trató de volver a concentrarse.

—_Y entonces podremos ver las luces resplandecer… mientras llega… _eh… ¡¡Misaki qué sigue después de "ver las luces resplandecer"!! —gritó una niña mientras hacía que Neji abriera los ojos de par en par… el gritó pareció a un chillido de un animal medio moribundo.

—En verdad, Hitomi, cantando podrías romper las ventanas. Te recomiendo que te calles —sugirió bastante irritado su compañero del lado izquierdo.

—Tú qué sabes, Hideki —escupió la niña mostrándole la lengua.

Neji resopló por milésima vez aquel día.

—¡Neji-sensei! —gritó otra niña desde su asiento. Neji giró la cabeza… comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto gritillo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Neji… casi sin querer hacerlo.

—Usted… ¿usted ha hecho el amor? —cuestionó. Neji levantó una ceja… ¿qué demonios estaba preguntando?

—¿Perdón? —se excusó, creyendo que lo que había escuchado era su imaginación. Pero lo único que le pasó por la mente fueron varias escenas… no muy aptas para todo público.

—Sí, sí… ¿usted lo ha hecho? —preguntó otra vez. Seguro que ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando la chiquilla.

Neji no sabía qué responder. Qué rayos le decía… de dónde había sacado semejante pregunta. Comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, casi nada lo hacía sentirse así, pero era obvio que esa pregunta lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Se había ganado la mirada de todos los alumnos, esperando una respuesta de su maestro suplente. ¿Qué les diría?

¿Cómo demonios había pasado de los cantos desafinados y preguntas tontas… a esto?

No iba a responder, no señor.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, notó cómo toda la clase se dirigía a ver la puerta, en excepción a la niña que le había preguntado semejante cosa.

—Buenas tardes niños —saludó alegre una Tenten que entraba por el umbral de la puerta. Neji suspiró aliviado, sólo necesitaría escabullirse y no respondería esa pregunta. Tenten caminó hasta Neji, y disimuladamente le tomó la mano.

—¿Qué hacían niños?

Neji sintió como si le hubieran empapado con agua fría… y después le hubiesen aventado el balde donde la contenía.

—Sumire preguntó que si Neji-sensei había hecho el amor —repitió un niño con mirada inocente.

Tenten abrió los ojos casi sintiendo que se le salían de las órbitas.

—Neji, explícame eso —susurró bastante molesta. Neji exhaló con impaciencia.

—Y… Tenten-sensei… ¿usted sí lo ha hecho?… parece que a Neji-sensei el gato le comió la poca lengua que ya tenía —habló Hitomi. Tenten tragó saliva.

"Genial" pensó sarcástica Tenten.

**FIN**

**Dejemos claro que los niños pueden ser muy muy inocentes y muy muy inoportunos o tienen las ideas revoloteando en su mentecilla, dispuestas a salir en **_**cualquier **_**instante. **

**Espero les haya gustado. Y sí, sé que es algo brusco el cambio de preguntas idiotas y canturreos malos a esta preguntilla; hago el hincapié que las preguntas de los niños salen a la luz cuando ellos quieran, y no importa dónde se encuentren… ellos preguntarán y poco les interesará de dónde obtuvieron información como para preguntar. **

**Saludos**

_Ale Whitlock_


End file.
